Forever Hunted
by Rise-And-Rise-Again
Summary: Sequel to Hunted. 3 years after bounty hunter Kyuubi and Naruto meet and fall in love. Sorry Summery Sucks. Don't wanna reveal to much to ya guys ;  R&R! FemKyuubiXNaruto FemKyuubiNaru


_**Author's Note: Since everyone has asked for it here it is, the sequel to Hunted. Hope you all like. Wrote it while in Business Management. :P R&R please!**_

XX

Kyuubi lay on the bed, Naruto's arm wrapped around her, their naked bodies pressed together. It'd been three years since that one single day that brought them together. The day Naruto took a bullet for her even though she was out to arrest him. But now… Now they were together. They never left each other's sides. Kyuubi couldn't help but feel grateful for having such a man in her life.

He was amazing, and not just in bed.

Naruto's shallow breathing caressed Kyuubi's next, lightly pushing her crimson hair over the love bites on her neck. Very slowly, Kyuubi slipped from out of her sleeping lover's arms and walked to the bathroom attached to their room.

She looked over herself in the mirror and chuckled. Her to-thigh red hair was disheveled, her neck was covered in small burses from where Naruto had bitten and sucked her neck during their night of play, her skin had a slight glow to it and she loved it. Kyuubi pushed her hair from her face and smiled.

There was the sounds of rustling and when Kyuubi turned her head to the bathroom door, her man stood there, stark naked, and beautiful. His chest and abs were toned, his shoulders broad, his golden hair spiked, and his blue eyes filled with desire and love as he looked over her body.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look my dear?" His voice was gruff with passion. Kyuubi felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." She smiled and turned back to the mirror as Naruto walked over to her.

He wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's waist and licked one of the many marks on her neck. Kyuubi shivered and moaned, loving the feel of his body against hers. His length stiffened against her back and Kyuubi giggled.

But the feeling was shattered by Kyuubi's phone which rung out against the silence of the house. Naruto licked up to her ear and whispered, "Just ignore it."

Kyuubi smiled, loving that idea but knew it might be someone with a job offer for her. "Sorry love, gotta take it." She slipped out of his arms and walked back to their room and to the small side table where her phone was buzzing.

Kyuubi flipped open the phone and looked at the caller idea, not recognizing the number she answered with a crisp, "This is Kyuubi Kitsune, what can I help you with?"

"Ms. Kitsune. I need assistance with a bounty you had three years ago." The voice was male, cold, almost emotionless. "Are you aware of the man I speak of?"

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto who stood by the bathroom door, watching her. "Yes I remember him, Mr. Uzumaki I believe his name was."

"Yes that would be him. Tell me, what exactly happened to him?"

Kyuubi frowned. She so did not like this guy already. "He died, took a bullet to the chest, I took him to the hospital because I had to take him in alive or I would not receive my pay. He died in the ICU. You can call up Dr. Tsunade and ask her. She was the doctor who tried to save him." Kyuubi had told this lie a thousand times. If people knew Naruto was still alive after protecting her then other bounty hunters would come after him.

The man made a small noise of awareness. "Ah I see, well thank you for your time Ms. Kitsune, oh and by the way, Kyuubi?" She stiffened. No one knew her first name but Naruto and her sister Shukaku.

"Yes?"

"You are a horrible liar." The phone line went dead and Kyuubi and growled slightly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi relaxed and looked at him. "Nothing…nothing, don't worry about it." She walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of jean and a red halter top. "I need to go take care of something really quick love." When she turned, Naruto was there pulling out a shirt from the dresser.

"If you go, I go." Kyuubi smiled softly. That was her hero.

"No, don't worry." She got dressed quicker than he. "I promise I'll be ok." She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. "I've got this." She whispered before kissing him one more time and grabbed her phone and wallet.

"I'll be back later." _Hopefully._

XX

Naruto didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. That was why he was following Kyuubi. That was why he was staying in the shadows. The look on her face meant the caller on the phone had said something to her that she hadn't liked in the least bit.

He was not about to let his woman run off into something dangerous. The silver diamond ring was a lead anchor in his pocket. He'd hoped to propose when she woke up. He would have woken up earlier, made her breakfast in bed, waited till she was done and fully awake to kneel down in front of her, pull forth the ring, and ask the big question. But she'd woken up earlier and her phone had gone off, and she'd run out of the house like the devil was chasing her.

Naruto watched her now as she talked to Shikamaru, her brainy friend. She must have been asking him to trace the call. Naruto smiled softly from across the street from the small café. If was the same place he'd meet her face to face. The same place he'd protected her. The same place he fell in love with her.

People passed by, walking along the street, ideally mingling with other people. Kyuubi stood from her chair and nodded before walking down the sidewalk. Naruto waited till she was a distance away to get up and follow her.

She was tense, which made Naruto even more worried. But her stance didn't worry him as much as the place she was walking to. A tall run down warehouse that you'd see in a murder/ mystery movie. This was not place he wanted his future wife to be damnit!

A man stepped out of the door, his skin sickening white, his eyes yellow like a snakes. Was he wearing makeup? Naruto wanted to laugh at how ridicules the guy looked, but when he pulled a gun out and aimed it at Kyuubi's head, all the amusement left him.

"What do you want from Naruto?" Kyuubi asked, loud enough for him to hear.

The strange man smiled wickedly. "I want his head for my mantle place. After all he did steal something from me."

The truth struck Naruto like a thousand whips. That man was Orochimaru! The man who'd stolen Naruto's best friend Sasuke! He wanted to tell Kyuubi to get away from him, to run, but he was frozen with the shock of it all.

Kyuubi placed her hands on her hips. "You're gonna have to go through me to get to him."

_Not a smart thing to say babe. _Naruto thought to himself. Orochimaru pressed the barrel of his gun to Kyuubi's head. "I plan to." His finger began to pull the trigger back but Naruto ran out and tackled him to the ground.

Kyuubi backed away her eyes opened wide as she watched the two men scramble about on the ground, kicking up dirt as they fought.

Naruto growled and laid a hard blow to Orochimaru's jaw, there was a crack, and then a scream of pain from Orochimaru. Naruto rolled, pushing Orochimaru under him and laid another blow to his face, breaking the bastard's nose. There was then a sharp pain in Naruto's side and a scream of pure rage from Kyuubi as she picked up the gun Orochimaru had dropped. Naruto rolled off of him as a shot rang out, a bullet lodging in Orochimaru's skull. When Naruto looked at his side, his eyes blurred with pain, he saw the knife imbedded there.

"Well…that's gonna leave a scar…" He said with a smile before passing out.

XX

When Naruto awoke he was in a white hospital bed, the ceiling above him. He sat up and seethed as pain shot down his side. He looked around the room and found Kyuubi sleeping in the chair beside him. She was beautiful, even with those bags under her eyes. Naruto smiled and leaned forward, trying to reach her but only succeeding in falling out of the bed and yelping in pain.

Kyuubi sprung awake and looked at him before gaping and helping him back in bed. "Are you nuts!" She snapped at him.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Nuts for you, baby." He smiled. Kyuubi blushed a rolled her eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking! Following me and attacking that guy like that? You could have been killed ya know!" Naruto smiled even brighter.

Gods he loved this woman. "I know, I know, reckless but I have something to give you and you ran off so I had to follow and I will not allow someone to harm you." Realizing then that he still had his tattered jeans on he reached into his pocket and pulled forth the small velvet box.

Kyuubi's breath caught and she blushed wildly. "Is this…?"

Naruto nodded and sat up. He opened the box to show her the small ring inside. "Kyuubi Kitsune, I'm in love with you. I will do anything with you. All I ask in return is for you to be mine forever."

Tears welled in her eyes and Kyuubi nodded several times before whispering the word he'd prayed to hear, "Yes…"

He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. " I love you Kyuubi."

"And I love you Naruto. You crazy sonovabitch."

XX

_**End Note: You like? Hope you do! Worked really hard on it! Thanks for reading guys! Remember! R&R!**_


End file.
